Morioh universe
The Morioh universe (Duwang universe) is well known for having sonic be a lighter shade of blue. Morioh was a universe that only appeared in the movie Battle Of Gods where Billz ran off to when the Steel Ball Run Universe was to dick licking for him, he later became Sensui. After Billz and Gyro Zeppeli reenacted Yusuke vs Sensui Billz was forced to join the Anti Goodies in order to bring people under the Tortoise, it would appear again when Frieza returned as Kars 2 and brung the Pillar Men in order to bring an eternal war and revive Hitler. Morioh appeared again in the Dark Tournament where Evil Goku appeared with Champas team including Frost, Hit, Botamo, Magetta and Cabba. The Tournament ended with a face off between Mazoku Billz and Demon Super Saiyan Evil Goku ultimately ending with Evil Goku opening up portals to the SBR Universe to unite with Gyro Zeppeli and fuse to become the strongest but was stopped since Gyro Zeppeli was fighting Alternate universe King Crimson. After Gyro stopped King Crimson he came to the SBR universe to stop nerds from playing video games and watch the Bee Movie. We would return when Evil Goku and Billz went to Duwang to find Kira for destroying Gucci and stop him from becoming a fucking nerd. Kira was the host of a concentration camp where Evil Goku and Billz stayed with Papi and the rest of the Sensui 7 in order to put a stop to Kira but Evil Goku was to sidetracked being a fucking weeb and wanting to fuck Shinobu and not Shinobu Sensui like a real man. After a long time the Sensui 7 figured out about their stands and decided to fight Sensui but Billz was suspicious about Shinobu who was arguing with Kira as Kosaku, this would end in a massive climax as Yoshikage Kira got his hands on the Sensui Emeralds which were thought only to exist in the SBR universe. After using the Sensui emeralds Kira became Groot who was said to only be a legend, Kira also unlocked the power Eating The Dust With A Spoon which he would use to Kill Them All after Billz read his mind. Soon after The Sensui Emeralds Joined with Moriohs Sensui 7 with Evil Goku Becoming a Super Saiyan god Super Saiyan and knuckles, no longer needing to rely on the flawed Demon Super Saiyan which was unstable. Yoshikage Kira still proved to be a match for them making them eat the dust with a spoon but eventually Billz was able to kill Kira and end his hand fetish. The only problem left was Evil Goku was still a fucking nerd who plays video games for wanting to get with Shinobu so Kuwabara descended from Boom Heaven in order to show Evil Goku the light. Category:Locations Category:Things that turn me on more then my girlfriend Category:Characters with AVGN voice clips Category:Chakra Category:Template documentation Category:Browse Category:Bee porn Category:Bee movie script Category:Cars 2 Category:Universes